Cuestión de semántica
by musguita
Summary: Si Seth compartiese las memorias del ahora, a Jacob le daría un infarto.


**Cuestión de semántica.**

Jacob no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue teniendo esa risa que le tiembla en la garganta, el pelo le llega casi a la altura de los hombros y tiene ese don de hacer como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Y de pronto Seth siente que todavía tiene quince años y que tan solo ha besado a un chico en su vida y aún sigue sin saber nada de nada. Pero Seth ha besado a otros chicos y sabe demasiado.  
Aunque ha pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas y Seth en esencia sigue siendo el mismo que hace cinco años. Cuando Jacob pregunta qué tal todo se olvida un poco de la promesa que ha hecho de contárselo todo.  
-Te veo raro, Seth.  
-Me he cortado el pelo –contesta.  
Jacob finge que esa respuesta le vale. Sin embargo, Seth sabe que es tan solo el principio de otras cuestiones, el preludio de una situación horriblemente incómoda y le gustaría decirle: "no preguntes, Jay, de verdad. No te gustará nada." Pero Jacob podría haber sido un alfa y hubo un tiempo en que fue como el espejo en el que se miraba Seth y no dejaba de esforzarse por ser exactamente como lo que veía cuando miraba.  
-¿Hay alguien?  
-¿Alguien?  
-Ya sabes.  
No es que a Jacob le importe que a Seth solo le gusten los chicos. Era un secreto a voces entre todos y después fue demasiado difícil ocultarlo de un montón de lobos que se metían en su mente. Pero cuando preguntaba a los demás era siempre "¿has conocido a alguna chica?" y con Seth siempre es "¿hay alguien?" Seth no lo soporta. Es como si no importase para los demás, como si solo fuesen alguien. Son _ellos_. Aunque no sea un gran conquistador y su _ellos_ se resume a tres personas.  
-No lo sé –han pasado cinco años y va a hacer que Jacob Black lo pregunte como Dios manda.  
-Claro que lo sabes, Seth. No te pongas tonto.  
-No me pongo tonto ni de ningún modo.  
Otra de las cosas que no han cambiado durante la ausencia de Jacob y el tiempo que han estado separados es que todavía puede hacerle sentir como un niño y creer que puede tratarle como uno.  
-Ya no tengo quince años.  
-Pues te comportas como si fueses un crío.  
-No soy yo el que tiene un problema.  
-¿De qué coño hablas ahora? –Jacob le mira, y puede que de verdad no tenga ni idea de lo que está hablando Seth.  
-Lo sabes perfectamente –le señala con un dedo. Imita a Jacob: -¿Hay alguien, Seth? Siempre es hay alguien. Y nunca, ¿has conocido a algún chico? Tú te lo montas con Bella Swan, y Quil se lo montará con Claire cuando sea legal en todos los Estados y Paul con Rachel y yo me lo monto con tíos. ¡Me lo monto con tíos!  
-Vale, Seth. No hace falta que te pongas así.  
-¡Claro que hace falta!  
-Está bien, lo siento. No pensé que era tan importante –se defiende.  
-¿Los tíos que me tiro son menos importantes? –sabe que está desvariando.  
-Por supuesto que no. Y por el amor de Dios, Seth. Deja de hablar de los tíos que te tiras porque voy a pensar que eres una especie de gigoló.  
Seth se relaja en su silla y se esfuerza en aguantar la risa cuando ve la cara de pánico de su amigo. Cuando fueron hermanos y corrían en manada, tuvieron que soportar el primer beso con Matt Dour, el primer novio formal y oficial de Seth. Y el primer chico para Seth. Un mes después fueron los besos y los tocamientos. Lo tercero les hizo mantenerse alejado de algunas de las memorias del pequeño de la manada e intentar no matarle cuando las utilizaba cuando estaba demasiado enfadado con ellos y quería torturarles.  
Si Seth compartiese las memorias del ahora, a Jacob le daría un infarto.  
Jacob tose y bebe un poco de cerveza.  
-Bueno, Seth. ¿Hay algún chico del que debas hablarme?  
-No creo que deba hablarte de él.  
-¿Por qué no? Soy tu amigo. Soy como tu hermano, Seth. Me preocupo por ti y quiero saber el nombre del tío –pronuncia con claridad y Seth sonríe- al que tengo que partirle las piernas si se le ocurre hacerte daño.  
-Es un tipo muy fuerte.  
-Venga ya, Seth. Somos lobos. Lo único que podría romperme, y eso si tuviese suerte, sería un vampiro.  
Seth cree que el sonido que oye es la mandíbula de Jacob al desencajarse.  
-Joder –Jacob se frota los ojos con las manos.- Eres… Es. Oh, Dios mío. Dime que no es _él_, por favor.  
-No es él.  
-Inténtalo otra vez.

**Fin.**


End file.
